Arathi Basin
|level=10 to Level cap |minlevel=10 |players=15v15 |loc=Central Arathi Highlands }} Located in Arathi Highlands, Arathi Basin is a fast and exciting battleground. The Basin itself is rich with resources and coveted by both the Horde and the Alliance. The Forsaken Defilers and the League of Arathor have arrived at Arathi Basin to wage war over these natural resources and claim them on behalf of their respective sides. It is similar to "King of the Hill," "Conquest," or "Domination" modes in other games. Overview The goal is to control locations on the map ("Resource Nodes"). While a node is controlled, it generates resources for your side, and the first side to gain 1,600 resources wins the contest. Prior to Patch 3.2, 2,000 resources were required for victory. Maps * Map from the now defunct Goblin Workshop fan site at Curse's media site. Basic Rules *Each side has up to 15 players. *There are five Resource Nodes on the map: the Farm, the Stables (ST or sometimes called stabs or SB), the Blacksmith (BS), the Lumber Mill (LM), and the Gold Mine (GM). *A node only earns resources when it is captured (see below). With the exception of strategic value, there is no difference between the nodes in terms of resource production. *The rate of resource accumulation increases non-linearly as more nodes are captured. That is, if a side owns 2 nodes, it will not accumulate resources 2x as fast as when it only has 1 node. See the Strategy section below for more info. *Arathi Basin is banded by level, just like Warsong Gulch. The minimum level to join is 10, and different instances will spawn in brackets covering 10 levels each. Players will be scaled up to the max. level in their bracket, i.e. bracket 100-109 every Player will be scaled to level 109. Entering Arathi Basin Battleground *The entrances to Arathi Basin are located in the Arathi Highlands zone. *For the Alliance, the entrance is located inside Refuge Pointe. *For the Horde, the entrance is just outside of Hammerfall on the north side. *Either side may also enter the Battleground queue through Battlemasters located in each capital city. *As of patch 3.1.0, you can enter the queue anywhere through the battlegrounds tab in the Player vs. Player window. Winning Arathi Basin Strategy and Tactics * Arathi Basin Strategy and Tactics for more details Accumulating Resources Resources accumulate at the rates shown in the table below. So if your team has three nodes, their team has two nodes, and they lead 1400 to 1300, you can still win if no nodes change hands. But if your team is at 1200 you cannot win unless you gain control of four nodes. Honor Rewards The game awards bonus honor to everyone on your side of the match for reaching certain goals. Those goals are: * Collecting multiples of 260 resources (at 260, 520, 780, ...), rewards 20 honor each (at level 60). * Winning the match rewards 20 honor (at level 60). Honor for lower level matches scales down from the amounts given. Other scored events are not granted honor. These include: killing blows, assaulting a node, capturing a node, and defending a node. Honor is awarded for honorable kills as normal. Winning a complete match (1600 resources and the win bonus) gives 140 honor (at level 60). It also awards 3 Arathi Basin Mark of Honor. Losing a match gives you less bonus honor depending on how many resources your side managed to collect before the loss. You will still accumulate some honor from honorable kills. You will receive 1 Arathi Basin Mark of Honor at the end of a loss. On the Battlegrounds Holiday weekend for Arathi Basin, the bonus honor goals are: * Collecting multiples of 160 resources (at 160, 320, 480, ...), rewards 20 honor each (at level 60). * Winning the match still rewards 20 honor (at level 60). The total honor for the winning team on the holiday weekend is 200. The losing team only earns honor for resources collected; there is no additional bonus for a loss on the holiday weekend. Quests There are a number of quests involving fighting in Arathi Basin, some of which need reputation with the battleground faction. You can get them from one of the NPCs near the battleground entrances in Hammerfall or Refuge Pointe. The first quest will usually be , for which you need to assault four different bases. Alliance * , available at and awards 1000 reputation. For this quest your team will need to assault and control 4 bases at the same time. * , available at . For this quest your team will need to assault and control all 5 bases at the same time. Rewards the . Horde * , available at and awards 1000 reputation. For this quest your team will need to assault and control 4 bases at the same time. * , available at . For this quest your team will need to assault and control all 5 bases at the same time. Rewards the . * , available at and awards 10 reputation. You also get a which has 20 bandages and 20 Arathi Rations, both only usable in Arathi Basin. As of the 2.3 patch, there is a daily quest available requiring a win in one random battleground, which awards experience, honor and coin. The AB version of this quest is . Reputation Doing battle in Arathi Basin improves your reputation with The Defilers (Horde) or The League of Arathor (Alliance). *Collecting multiples of 160 resources (at 160, 320, 480, ...) = 10 rep (total 100 rep if you win) *Excluding you lose matches, and you don't play during the holiday you would need 320 Wins to be exalted with the faction. *Quests in Arathi Basin give reputation too On the Battlegrounds Holiday weekend for Arathi Basin, the Reputation rewards are: *Collecting multiples of 150 resources (at 150, 300, 450, ...) = 10 rep (total 130 rep if you win) Rewards Arathi Basin items are available by spending honor accumulated. The Alliance vendor for these items is near the Alliance Arathi Basin battleground entrance in Arathi Highlands. The Horde vendor for these items is outside the Horde Arathi Basin battleground entrance in Hammerfall in Arathi Highlands. Though some of the Arathor and Defiler factions items have different names and artwork, equivalent items' bonuses and equip effects are identical. Highlander's items are Arathor items. The bulk of the items are belts, boots, and shoulders tailored to various classes. More powerful versions of some items can be purchased as you gain levels, allowing higher level players to receive faction rewards with better equipment bonuses. However, the exalted rewards are only available at level 60. See Honor rewards for other items which can be purchased with Honor points. Old Faction Reward System Prior to patch 2.01, you had to improve your reputation with the Arathi Basin faction to be eligible for rewards. See Old Arathi Basin Rewards for details. Experience in Arathi Basin * Players are awarded ~0.8% of a level for completing a Match. * Players are awarded ~0.8% of a level per 260 Resources. * Players are awarded ~0.8% of a level for a Victory. * The specific % of exp does vary per level, but it should amount to just under 16 Victories per level. Achievements Media Videos Patch changes * * * * * See also *Alliance battleground strategies External links }} ;Strategy * Proud Aardvark's Arathi Basin Strategy Guide * GRiN.'s Arathi Basin Strategy: 'The Trap' ;Previews *Official Preview at WorldofWarcraft.com *Preview at WoW Guru ;Humor *Who's Arathi MP3, a parody by anim5 of International Detective Dragons From Outer Space of Abott and Costello's "Who's on First?" skit. es:Arathi Basin fr:Bassin d'Arathi pl:Arathi Basin Category:Arathi Basin Category:Battlegrounds